Of Lacking Names
by pyro-fire-love
Summary: [AU] Kakashi's not getting anywhere with his patients...what will he ever do?...KakaIru & others Yaoi dont like dont read rated T for safety wink wink
1. Itroductions of sorts

* * *

1

I will be having a 'contest'-ish thing to determine the actual name of this story.

Disclaimer: K. Masashi won't let me buy Sai, Kiba, Shino, Dei-tan, Sasori-danna, Itachi, Neji, Hayate, Kisame, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. But I'm working on it...don't worry!! (kukuku (Oro's evil laugh))

Of Lacking Names

"Well, will you talk today?"

The black haired girl looked up at the silver-haired man sitting in front of her. Staring at him with blank lifeless eyes like any other day she leaned back instead of answering, looking down at her folded arms. She heard the man, Kakashi was his name, sigh and she rolled her milky eyes. They had been doing this for almost a year. She would come and sit in his office while he either tried to get her to talk or they just sat staring at each other.

She looked around the room. It was fairly big with pictures and paintings on the walls. One showed a man playing piano, the sweet notes flowing off the keyboard, another pictured a sandy beach at night with foot prints and hearts and stars in the sand. There are diplomas framed behind his desk and a bookshelf not too far from that. It amazed her how many books this man had, even though she would never show it. They were stacked behind the couch, between the bookshelf and the wall and even on top of it. The bookshelf itself was almost bursting apart with the books it was holding.

"Have you done anymore?" she rolls her eyes at the question and pulls off her black gloves, exposing pale white skin with scars running in straight lines down one arm while the other was a map of kanji and swirls and words. There were no recent scars on them but then again, that's the only place the shrink ever checked. Didn't check her upper arms or legs. When the man nodded she pulled her gloves back on and stood, grabbing her black messenger bag as she did so. She had become accustomed to this ritual. She nodded slightly and walked out of the door, ignoring the "Farewell, Hinata-chan" that was called after her from the brown haired man with the scar across his nose whose name she could never remember.

* * *

"Anything particularly inspiring happen today?"

The blonde haired boy shook his head and stood up, walking to the bookcase behind the desk and running his finger over the spines of all the different books, moving to the stack beside it when he was finished with those. A few of the titles were new ones he hadn't seen or the grey (he always referred to it as 'gray' even though the man swore it was silver)-haired man had recently added to the massive stacks piled around the room.

He went through them all, committing the interesting-looking ones to memory. He did this everytime he went through the books even though Kakashi said he could take them home to read. He held a hardback book up, the spine said 'Twilight'. "This any good?" Kakashi nodded and the bright-eyed boy smiled and set it next to his chair, surprising the psychiatrist who thought, for sure, that the boy would never take his offer up. The blonde went through the remaining stacks and sat back down in the seat, grabbing the book off the carpet and starting to read.

* * *

"Are you just going to pace like that or are you going to rant at me?"

The long-haired boy glared at the man sitting behind the desk. He returned to his pacing, fervently, trying to figure something out. Kakashi didn't even flinch when he began to spout about what had happened. A long rant ensued. The milky lavender eyes alive with many emotions, mostly anger, rage, or jealousy. The topic ranged from something someone at school said, to a look the girl he liked gave him, or even how some random guy had pinched his ass.

Exhausted, the boy plopped onto the couch as Kakashi began to talk to him. He was at peace here, after his rant. It was familiar, the silver-haired man's low voice like the water of a brook rolling off stones in the room packed with books. He loved to read in his spare time, had mountains of books at home just like Kakashi had them here. He lay there listening to the man's voice, not really taking in what he was saying, until an hour had passed. Then he got up, grabbed his school stuff off the floor, bowed, and walked out of the room where the receptionist, Iruka, would let out a heartfelt "See you next week, Neji-kun." Yes. He liked this. It was the only certain thing in his life.

* * *

"Let me see your arms."

The raven-haired boy sighed and pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt so the shrink could see the old scars and the new word carved into his arm. 'Shadows'. Kakashi sighed.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

The black-eyed boy just shrugged and threw his stuff into the chair, lying on the couch and inspecting the new word he carved two nights ago. Kakashi sighed again.

"Another nightmare?" he nodded when the boy glared at him. "Care to share?"

The black-eyed boy thought about the dream he had. It had been about his brother again. This time coming and killing the very few people he held close to his heart and making him watch before torturing him and leaving him for dead. His eyes flashed red as he remembered his long-gone aniki's parting words. 'I'll always haunt your dreams, foolish little brother.' that had been almost nine years ago. He shook his head.

"I don't want to think about it." Kakashi nodded in understanding and they started to talk about his day. The boy sitting across from him had been coming to him for the past seven years, two years after his brother killed his parents and was shot by the police. As Sauske left he gave no notice to the slight chill outside and walked down the streets, black and red messenger bag almost slipping off his shoulder.

* * *

The red-headed boy sat in the chair, unmoving, glaring at the shrink who was just staring impassively back at him. This wasn't very unusual. It was very rare that the aqua-eyed boy would speak. And that was only whenever he himself wanted to. Not at any other point in time. Today he had to get something off his chest.

"It's been fifteen, ten, and five years since they die...Isn't it ironic they all died on the same day, just different years? Today's my birthday. Mom died giving birth to me, Yashamaru almost killed me and died himself, and dad died. Fifteen, ten, and five..." Gaara trailed off and just stared at one of the pictures on the wall. It was blue, black, white, and red. The blue had clouds in it, the black had stars and the moon in it, and the white was striped like a candy cane, only the red was melting. That's what Kakashi had told the boy.

After a while Gaara stands up and, nodding his head in acknowledgment to his shrink, walked out the door.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he thought over the sessions. None of them were very eventful and the notes he wrote after they were all done were getting shorter and shorter. He was making no progress.

"Kashi-kun, what's wrong?" Kakashi smiled up at the brown-haired man standing in the doorway.

"Ruka-kun!! It's nothing." Iruka sighed and walked into Kakashi's study. He stood behind him and looked at the names on the files spread across the desk.

"Aren't these the kids that you said aren't making any progress?" Kakashi sighed and nodded. "None of them are making any progress?" Kakashi rolled his eyes and nodded again. There was a pause before Iruka asked again.

Kakashi spun around, ready to yell that no he wasn't making any progress because, apparently, he was a horrible psychiatrist. But when he turned around what his lover had been implying hit him. "That's IT!!!!" Iruka jumped at the unexpected loudness of his voice and was enveloped in a hug. "I love you 'ruka-kun! You're soooo smart." he was about to reply but found there were lips covering his. He sighed mentally, he knew where this was going.

* * *

"Hinata-chan...what do you say to a group therapy next week, same time, but it'll last for two hours or so?" The black-haired girl looked up at Kakashi, who was staring at her impassively.

_Hmm, it's not like that'll help him make any progress...but what the hell, right?_

She glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes until she could get out of this hell hole. She watched the clock and when it read four-thirty she stood up, grabbed her black messenger bag and walked towards the door. She paused with her hand on the knob and turned to face the man behind the desk.

"Sure." then she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kakashi was floored. That was the first time Hinata had ever spoken in a year. He put his impassive mask back on as the door opened and his next client came in. Naruto sat down on the chair and set the book in his arms on the desk.

"That was really good. I love stories about vampires." Kakashi nodded and looked around the room.

"The second book, 'New Moon', is around here somewhere..." Naruto automatically stood up and went over to the bookshelf, pulling one off.

"This?" the book he held up said, you guessed it, 'New Moon' on the cover with a red and white flower on it.

"You know that is kind of creepy." Naruto shrugged. It wasn't his problem that people were creeped out by him having a photographic memory. He sat down and opened the book. "Before you start reading, what do you say to group therapy next week? Same day and stuff just an hour earlier and it'll probably last for two hours." Naruto looked at him.

_Not like it could do any harm, right?_

_**Nope sure couldn't, seeing as he can't make any progress with you.**_

He nodded before jumping into a whole new world.

* * *

Neji sat in the chair, contemplating the silver-haired man's offer. Should he go to group therapy? A bunch of other people who would get on his nerves, only they would have major problems like him.

"Sure, what could it hurt?" he laughed bitterly at this and walked out.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised, he had gotten all of them to agree, well at least he hoped he had. Gaara hadn't said yes or no. Even though with Sauske had been really hard to convince he had done it. Next week they would all (hopefully) walk through his door and take random spots around the room.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi, Baa-san" you could hear someone yell 'don't call me that' "forgot that I had to come early." Naruto looked around the room sitting in the chair he usually sat in was a girl with long black hair, and milky white eyes, wearing black baggy pants, a black shirt with a single red line running from her right shoulder to her left hip, and black fingerless gloves that went to her elbows on. Laying on the couch, seemingly asleep, was what he assumed was a boy (seeing as this girly-boy had no boobs) with long brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

There were three more chairs in the room and sitting in one of them was a raven-haired boy listening to an ipod, his head bobbing to the music. Naruto sat in the chair next to the raven-haired boy, earning a glare, which he ignored, and pulled out 'New Moon'. He walked to the book case and put it back in its spot, deciding to grab a different one whose spine read 'Touch the Dark'. Kakashi sighed.

"I guess Gaa-" he was cut off as the door opened and a boy that had aqua eyes with black eyeliner around them and bright red hair walked in wearing black pants that seemed a size too big and a black shirt that said 'You can't have Manslaughter without Laughter'. His eyes wandered to each of the people in the room and landed on a blonde-haired blue-eyed idiot.

"GAARA!!??"

"Naruto?"

"GAARA!!!!" the aforementioned boy found himself suddenly unable to breathe as Naruto gave him a huge bear hug.

"I take it that you know each other?" Gaara glared at Kakashi and sat in the last empty chair next to the exuberant blonde. "Okay, you guys want to introduce yourselves?" for a moment all that could be heard was the pounding bass coming from Sauske's ipod. Naruto sighed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have split personalities and I'm bipolar, but that really doesn't matter, I'm taking medicine for it..."

The boy lying on the couch opened an eye and Sasuke turned off his ipod. "Uchiha Sauske. Since apparently we're supposed to tell why we have to see a shrink, well..." he pulled up one of his sleeves to show the scars running up and down them. They all just nodded.

"Neji Hyuuga." the boy on the couch was still laying down with his eyes close. "I have anger issues..." it was silent for a moment before...

"What the hell does that mean??" Neji sat up quickly and glared at the blonde.

"It means if you piss me off I will rip your head off." Naruto just nodded and Neji lay back down.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I also have split personalities." all eyes turned to the girl sitting in the last chair. Hinata sighed when she felt all their eyes on her. She pulled off her gloves and shoved the sleeves of her shirt up to her shoulders exposing all of her scars, some pink and new others faded against her skin and a couple cuts just scabbing over. This didn't surprise Kakashi, he had known she wouldn't be able to stop, he questioned if she ever would. Naruto's eyes got wide. Even that Sauske kid's cuts hadn't been that bad.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she doesn't like to talk." Naruto looked back and forth between the black haired girl and the brown haired boy.

"Are ya'll like, related?" Neji just gave him a look that said 'shut up stupid before I rip your head off'. Kakashi sighed.

"They're cousins, Naruto. So, should we get this started, or what?"

"So what are we supposed to do? Talk about how we have so many problems, or what?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope I just want you guys to talk to each other. Have a conversation." Naruto nodded and turned to Gaara.

"So, Mr. Panda, how ya been the last...five or six years?" Gaara glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that...Dad died." Naruto gave a relieved smile and leaned back in his chair.

Sasuke was watching the blonde, he reminded him of someone, he just couldn't figure out who. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, pulling out his ipod. He was about to put in his earbuds when there was hand reaching out to him. He looked up and the girl-Hinata?- looking at him with questioning eyes. He dropped one of the earbuds in her hand and turned it on.

Neji sat up on the couch and looked around the room. That Sauske kid was listening to his ipod, as was his cousin. The blonde and the redhead were both talking about something or another. There was noone for him to talk to. He flopped back onto the couch with a big sigh, causing Naruto to look over at him.

"Hey! Neji, I bet you feel left out huh?" Neji sat up slowly and looked at him. Naruto stood up and walked over to him, sitting down on the couch. "So, where do you go to school?"

Neji paused, giving Naruto an odd look. "Konoha High." Naruto's eyes got wide.

"REALLY?!?! So do I! Though that school's so big I'm not surprised I don't know you." He looked back at Gaara. "You go to Suna High...right?" Gaara nodded.

Kakashi watched his patients as they 'mingled'. Naruto seemed to be the one that was taking the initiative to make sure everyone was included, even though he hadn't bothered Sauske and Hinata yet. He watched Sauske hand Hinata a earbud and raised an eyebrow. Sauske Uchiha...SHARING?? Damn...where was a camera when you needed one? Kakashi chuckled slightly at the thought and Naruto and Neji looked up at him while the rest just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Funny thought...you can go back to whatever you were talking about now..." they turned back to their 'conversations' (if listening to an ipod and Naruto asking lots of questions could be counted as conversation).

Naruto sighed and decided to leave the staring contest that Neji and Gaara were currently having. He walked over to where Sauske and Hinata were listening to music and sat down on the floor.

"Sauske, what school do you go to?" Sauske glared at him and turned his ipod off, earning a glare from Hinata.

"I've been home schooled ever since I tried to kill myself last year." Naruto nodded and noticed that Hinata just rolled her eyes. He turned to her.

"Why don't you talk." she stared at him and for a split second he could've sworn he saw fear flash through her eyes. It was gone just as quickly.

"GAAAAAAAH!!!" they all turned to see Neji rubbing his eyes as tears (you know, how when you keep your eyes open too long they start to water.) poured from them while Gaara sat looking smug.

"...I take it you lost?" Neji glared at Naruto, sending him into a fit of laughter. Sauske smirked and Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the tinniest, smallest, almost microscopic hint of a smile grace Hinata's lips, though when she noticed this her face automatically went back to being totally emotionless.

Kakashi glanced at the clock an hour later to see it was 6:00. Not that he really cared what time it was seeing as he had no other clients on Tuesday's, but he REALLY wanted to get back to his dolphin. He ushered them out of the room and watched them go before walking behind the desk. He wrapped his arms around the younger man (who leaned back into his touch), and started sucking on his neck from behind. He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see a blonde man standing at the desk...

* * *

To Be Continued

Pyro: YAY!! I finally posted it!!

_Sai: That's nice. Do you think you could solve world hunger while you're at it?_

Pyro: -laughs evilly- Solve it?? I CAUSED IT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_Sai: Yeah, I can see that..._

Pyro: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!?!? HUH, TUMMY-BOY!!

_Sai: -hides-_

Pyro: oh don't worry Sai...I will find you...and when I do...I will tickle your cute wittle tummy!!!! -is extremely excited-

_**Naruto: -is extremely amused- Review please!!!!**_


	2. A Past of Sorts

1

Contest still going on so far I've gotten one idea. "The Pain of Remembering" Arigato, Crimson Zephyr, for reveiwing!!

Disclaimer: K. Masashi won't let me buy Sai, Kiba, Shino, Dei-tan, Sasori-danna, Itachi, Neji, Hayate, Kisame, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. But I'm working on it...don't worry!! (kukuku (Oro's evil laugh))

**

* * *

**

**Of Lacking Names**

_He looked up to see a blonde man standing at the desk..._

He looked at the blonde man suspiciously, tightening his hold on Iruka. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man noticed his tightened hold and held his hands up in a 'I'm not going to hurt you' kind of gesture.

"I believe you are my son's therapist...Kakashi-san?" Kakashi continued to look at him suspiciously. Iruka, however, had already made the connection and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized who this blond man looked like.

"ARASHI UZUMAKI?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL????!!!" Arashi winced at the loudness of Kakashi's voice.

"I take that as a yes?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed again.

"What do you want with Naruto? You're the one that put him in that hell-hole of an orphanage. Do you know what they _did _to him there? You have NO idea how scarred that boy is. You have no right to know him or call yourself his father." Arashi hung his head, yes, he knew this.

"I know that. I realize how hard it must have been for him, living in that place, but I had no choice. There was someone after me, I couldn't risk Naruto getting hurt. I ha-" he was cut off by Kakashi, whose voice was low and dangerous.

"You _had_ to leave him in that place? You didn't want him getting hurt? Well here's the reality of it, he got hurt even worse. The scars he has go deeper than the skin." he glared at Arashi when he tried to interrupt. "Let me guess. You're going to say 'If I hadn't left him there he would have died' right? Well guess what, what he has been through is worse than that. Having to live with it, with everything that happened, you have NO IDEA how hard it was for him. Now if you'll excuse me I would appreciate it if you would leave, I was fixing to close this place up." he ended with a glare to the blond-haired man, who hung his head and nodded. Placing his hat on his head he walked to the door and turned back to Kakashi, who had followed him to lock the door.

"Please tell Naruto I came here. Or at least tell whoever he's living with. Please. I just want to be able to see my boy again, to be able to talk to him. Please." then he turned around and walked out, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone once again. Kakashi turned to his dolphin and sighed.

"Come on Iruka, let's go home."

* * *

Kakashi had wondered all week what to do about Arashi Uzumaki and finally decided to tell Tsunade, Naruto's Guardian, about seeing Naruto's father and she could do what she wanted from there. 

So on the next Tuesday, when Naruto was dropped off at his office, he was waiting outside and stopped Tsunade from driving off.

She sighed, exasperated. "What is it Kakashi? I'm going to be late." Kakashi decided to cut right to the chase

"I saw Arashi." Tsunade looked at him, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"WHAT? You saw _WHO???_"

"Arashi. He came last week, right before I closed up the place." he gestured behind himself " said that he wanted to meet his son, some cliche shit like that. He asked that I tell Naruto he came by. But I decided it would be best for you to decide whether or not you want him to know. If not, then, I won't say anything about it ever again." Tsunade nodded, turned back to the wheel, and drove off.

* * *

"HEEEEEEY guys!! What's up?" Naruto flashed them all a big smile which none of them returned. Naruto sighed. "You guys are soooooo emo! Come on! Live a little!!" He received blank stares until a hand fell on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Naruto, I think we can maybe teach them how to live a little, but not right now. I want ya'll to talk more about why you're here rather than just random stuff. Okay?"

There was a long silence before. "Cricket. Cricket." everyone turned to look at Naruto, who just shrugged.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with his bag slung over one shoulder and a book under his arm. He was walking home from the rather unproductive session with Kakashi, who had let them go early seeing as it was so unproductive. 

He was walking down the street, deciding to take the scenic route home, when he saw a man with blonde hair talking to a lady outside a restraunt.

"Who'd you say the reservations were for, sir?"

"Uzumaki. Arashi Uzumaki."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and let out a feral growl. "_ARASHI?!?!" _The blonde man turned at the animalistic growl to see his son standing before him.

"Naruto? Naruto! My son." he ran towards him but was stopped by Naruto growling again.

"You think you have the right to call me _son_??! After you left me **there??** No. I am not your son. I HATE YOU!!" Arashi's eyes widened as Naruto's flashed red. Naruto automatically backed down, mumbling to himself with his eyes wide as he felt his control slip. Arashi took a step toward him and Naruto bolted down the street, dropping his book in the process.

He slammed through the door to his house, dropping his bag from his shoulder. "OKAA-SAN!!!"

* * *

Automatically Tsunade and Jiraya were beside him. "What? What's the matter?? Naruto?" Naruto stared blankly ahead, mumbling the same thing over and over again. 

"No. He was supposed to be dead. No. I almost lost it. He almost came out. No. He's dead. No. I saw him. He's dead. No. He almost came out. No. Dead. No. No no no no no no. Almost came out. No. He's dead." Naruto continued to mumble to himself and Tsunade looked up to Jiraya, who nodded and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a syringe, which Tsunade gave to Naruto, effectively knocking him out. Jiraya carried him up the stairs and into his room while Tsunade sat down on the couch in the living room. She could only remember the blonde haired boy doing this one other time, a long time ago about a year after she adopted him.

**-Commence Flashback-**

_Naruto slammed through the front door. "BAA-CHAN!!" Immediately Tsunade was beside him, seeing as Jiraya wasn't home._

"_What? What hap-" she stopped, noticing that Naruto was drenched with blood. His hair had flecks of blood in it and his orange shirt had blood stains all over it, as did his pants._

_Naruto started mumbling to himself. "What the hell? Kid are you okay? No. What happened? I don't know. I don't remember. How can you not remember? You're covered in blood! What happened? I don't know! I can't remember!! Okay okay, kid calm down. Come on, I'll take you home, you can have a nice bath and I'll get you some clean clothes. No. I can't. I have to find Tsunade. I have to. She'll know what to do. She'll know what happened. Okay, come on kid, let me take you home. I won't hurt you. No. That's what they said. That's what who said? Them!! Oh god. Blood. So much blood. Dead. They're all dead. Kid, come on. NO!! I HAVE TO FIND TSUNADE!!" _

_Tsunade stood up from where she had been crouching by Naruto. "Come on Naruto." she walked into the kitchen with Naruto following like an obedient puppy. She grabbed the sedative out of one of the drawers and walked into the living room, Naruto still following. She gave him the sedative and layed him down on the couch. She stood up and ran her hand through her hair, sighing when she heard the doorbell ring._

_She walked into the foyer, opening the door to see a man with a mask covering the bottom of his face and a scar across his left eye with his silver hair falling into it._

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes. " Who are you?" The man in front of her smiled, his eyes turning into upside down 'u's'._

"_I'm Kakashi" _(-lighting flash--lightning flash- -dramatic wind-(1)) _"I'm a psychiatrist, I believe I ran into your son earlier? I followed him here."_

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

That had been the first time she had met Kakashi and Naruto had been going to him for psychiatric help ever since.

(1) My sister and I were joking around with the story and she did that XP Kakashi stole Gai's Shouji Effects.

Pyro: Sai, do you think that was good?? -is hopeful-

_Sai: How am I supposed to know? ...it was really short you know..._

Pyro: Yeah...but I think that it had a lot of information in it?? -is hopeful again-

_Sai: ...yeah..._

Pyro: YAY!!!! -hugs Sai & gives his tummy a zerbert-

(Zerbert: where you put your mouth on the persons tummy or cheek or something and blow. -it tickles a whole lot-)

_Sai: -chuckles- Pyro..._

Pyro: -looks up- Yes Baby?

_Sai:...Baby??...I think my pride just flew out of the window..._

Pyro: heehee Review please!!! Srry it's so short

Just push da button!!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Information of sorts

FINALLY UPDATED!!

Of Lacking Names

Neji walked into Kakashi's office looking furious. He slammed the door on his way in and threw himself onto the couch. Naruto knew how he felt. He wanted to punch the next idiot who walked through that door smiling. Which happened to be Kakashi himself.

"Hullo Naruto, Neji, Sasuke." he gave them a big smile and Naruto groaned loudly and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"IRUKA " the brown-haired man's head appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't look away from the ceiling and pointed at Kakashi.

"Did he get laid?" he didn't have to look up to know the man blushed. Kakashi just giggled. He sighed again. "Greeeeeaaaaaaaat. This is going to be fun." Iruka hurried off, blushing a million shades of red  
and Gaara and Hinata walked in. Naruto looked at Neji. "So, Neji, what's got you pissed?" Neji glared at him.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because people who are 'perfectly fine' go to therapists." Neji jumped up and lunged at him. Naruto grabbed the arms reaching for his throat and threw him to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head.

Neji shivered, Naruto was basically laying on him, his mouth by Neji's ear. He could hear his every breath and it made goose bumps on the pale skin it ghosted over. After a minute of laying there Naruto decided that he was no longer going to try to strangle him and let him get up.

"... Naruto, you do know that Neji is bi...don't you?" Naruto stopped in mid-step and looked back at Kakashi.

"... Well that's just weird and awkward..." he looked down at Neji, who was still lying on the ground, and nudged him with his foot. "I'm not gay, sorry man." Neji snapped out of his trance and got up, glaring at Kakashi.

"What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I can assure you that Gaara and Sasuke are at least bi as well." Gaara glared at him.

"I'm not gay."

"..."

"Sasuke your lack of response is worrying me..." Sasuke looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"You can't really deny something that's true." Naruto turned to Hinata.

". Hinata you aren't a lesbian are you? 'Cuz if you were I'd be the only person in this room that's straight, and that'd be really weird and awkward." Naruto could feel Gaara's glare in the back of his head.

"I'm not gay." Naruto turned to him.

"And I don't believe you. So, Hinata, are you?" he turned back to see her glaring at him. "I'll take that as a no..." Kakashi chuckled and leaned forward.

"As much as I'm enjoying watching this conversation guys... We need to get somewhere beyond establishing your sexual status. So, who wants to go first?" Naruto sighed after a moment of silence.

"Well, don't everybody jump up at once. I'll go." Kakashi nodded to him and Naruto closed his eyes, remembering. "When I was two years old my dad, Arashi, left me on the steps of an orphanage here in town. My  
mother had apparently died shortly after she gave birth to me and he was in no shape to take care of me apparently. By the time I was four everyone in that orphanage hated me. They said it was unnatural for me to have blonde hair when my dad was Japanese. About halfway into the year, I was in preschool, I met Gaara." he looked at the other boy out of the corner of his eye before continuing with his eyes closed and face to the ceiling. "When I was six I started getting beaten by the grownups in the orphanage and later that year Gaara moved." he looked at Gaara straight in the face. "I was completely devastated. The one person that understood what I was going through had disappeared and I was left alone. But I'm so happy that you're dad died." he smiled at the red-haired boy beside him and Gaara gave him a small smile in return. Then Naruto returned to his previous position with his head to the ceiling.

"About two months after Gaara left I was put in foster care where I was still beaten daily but I was also raped weekly. By the time I was seven I had developed Kyuubi and when I was eight I ran away from the foster home I had been in." he paused for a second in his story telling, a frown marring his features, seemingly remembering something, but he shook his head and continued. "When I was nine I met Jiraya, a super pervert, on the streets. He took pity on me and gave me money. We kept meeting on the streets and everytime he would give me some money until one day he was walking with his sister, Tsunade-baa-chan, who invited me to go eat with them. I, of course,  
did not have enough money to turn down a free hot meal. Baa-chan took a liking to me and when I was ten they got custody of me. That should have been the happy ending but, obviously, it's not. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

He sighed, remembering how he had met Kakashi and what had happened that night. "I was attacked in an alley on the way home from studying at Kiba, my friend, house when I was eleven. The guys tried to rape me. Kyuubi came out and I'm not completely sure what happened except that he killed all three of them. When I got back in control I was covered in blood and I ran. I ran right into Kakashi, and then he followed me after a short conversation." he nodded at Kakashi, who nodded back, indicating that he remembered. "He spoke to Baa-chan and I started going to him weekly. When I was fourteen I started getting into fights at school and I put quite a few boys in the hospital, and  
even a girl or two, after going Kyuubi on their asses. And that leaves us here...nothing interesting happened this last year..." he trailed off and looked like he was contemplating his last statement. Then he opened his eyes and gave them all a big grin.

"...Dobe..." Naruto yelped and covered his head and glared at Sauske.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ????? "

Sauske looked at him "You tell us all that depressing shit and then give a big smile what the hell is up with that? Shouldn't you be SAD?? " Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want me to do Sasuke-oh-lord -who-knows-all? Get mad? Cry? Punch someone's lights out? CUT MYSELF? Sauske I bet you don't know what its like to be raped every week do you?" by this time Naruto was  
in Sauske's face, his voice a low tone. "The reason I smile? I found a way to let go. I found people who truly care and really love me. I definitely found a way to forget about the pain, if only temporarily. A way better outlet than cutting my self." he threw the Uchiha down in disgust, not knowing when he had picked him up by the collar.

"Naruto, you-" Kakashi was cut off by the door slamming as Naruto stormed out. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. This hadn't worked out the way he had hoped.

Gaara and Neji sat on different pieces of furniture across the room from each other but both walked to the raven haired teen at the same time and, as if they had planned it from the start, drug him out of the room and outside, throwing him on the ground.

Hinata sat there, stunned. She looked at Kakashi thinking.

What the HELL just happened?

Kakashi apparently noticed her gaze and picked his head up from his hand, giving her a half-hearted smile.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, don't worry about it that's my job. I doubt anything else is going to happen today, so you can go home if you want, just try not to get in Neji and Gaara's way when you go, they might accidentally hit you." Hinata nodded and stood, stretched, and bent back down to grab her bag.

She stopped with her hand on the door and said, soft and almost inaudible, "Until next time..." and stepped out of the  
office, missing Kakashi's incredulous look.

outside

Sauske looked up at the livid redhead and the white-eyed boy glowering down at him. "What the hell??" Gaara bent down and picked him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara's voice was low and he was right in Sauske's face.

"Do what -oof" Sasuke glared at Neji. "What the hell? Why are you hitting me??"

Neji shrugged. "Anger management problems, remember?" Sasuke was about to reply when he was slammed into the wall again.

"Answer my question, Uchiha." Gaara said, eyes flashing.

Sasuke looked up at him. "Your little ball of sunshine pisses me off. Happy?" Gaara smirked.

"Very." he dropped the Uchiha and hit him across the face before walking back into the office. Neji kicked the raven-haired boy in the groin and walked after Gaara.

Kakashi walked into the lobby and rested his head on the counter. "Iruka, this isn't working the way it's supposed to. . . ." Iruka looked up from his computer.

"Kakashi, you can't expect everything to happen overnight. You have to give them more time. You of all people should know that . . . ." he walked around the counter and gave Kakashi a hug. "Give it some more time. Everything always works out alright in the end."

------------------------------

Pyro: sorry this took so darned long you guys but I couldn't find it to save my life after my mom got rid of my comp. Then when I finally found it her laptop when haywire and I had to wait another forever and a year. But its up now!! –yipee-

_Sai: gosh, Pyro. its about frikin TIME you updated!!_

Pyro: GOMEN!! please forgive me! -bows repeatedly-

_Sai: -grabs arms and pulls into chest- gosh, woman. chill._

Pyro: -snuggles into Sai's chest- REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
